


Daughter of The Sun

by NixKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deities, Demigods, Gen, Hybrids, Revolution, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: Long live the Unconquered Sun! When all you have are rusty kunai, sharpen them, get creative, your life is your own.A chance meeting with the divine inspires Hinata down the road to becoming a queen of the downtrodden.





	Daughter of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps you've noticed that I've started a lot of Naruto fics and just kinda wandered off. There's more that I haven't posted. I'm following my muse mostly, and I'm gonna give a Hinata centric story a try.

Once upon a time, there was a noblewoman who lived in a village hidden by leaves. She was pale as moonlight with skin as soft as a peach. Her spine was tempered steel and her voice the finest silk. She could kill with a touch and see through stone. Her family carried the words for light and the heavenly bodies, their ancestor was a minor goddess of trees. The maiden lived a life of dangerous routine, going on dangerous and secretive adventures in service to her lord. To this end, she honed her body as a tool for her people, training at dawn and dusk, and at these times when alone she sang.

Spying upon the training maiden, The Sun fell in love with her like a forest catches on fire. Slowly at first then a roaring inferno as was his nature. Piece by piece he made to woo her as gods did. Windingly and convoluted and flashy like an ancient river filled with glitter and set on fire.

By day he showed himself in the glimmering scales of a serpent bearing riches. In golden furs, he showed her his strength. Crowned in curling horns he swept her into grand dance. Robed in silken feathers he sang her praises on earth and in the heavens. He offered her his kingdom of gilded rainbows and eternal summer.

In the dark of night, his shadow came to her as beautiful men and women clothed in silk and expensive skins. He let her test her skills against his unbreakable fangs and claws, allowed her to strike his impenetrable silver scales. He taught her the magic of beasts that her fellow humans had mostly forgotten. How to draw power from her surroundings and speak to the trees. He told her the secrets of her enemies and rivals to use as she wished and was pleased when she did.

The maiden in careful measures fell in love with The Sun. Slow and guarded as was her nature and the nature of the trees that she was kin to. She refused his riches and his kingdom, for she had wealth aplenty. Dancing and fighting and learning with a god is a great boon, in her family she becomes without equal in combat. She invents new techniques and teaches them freely, earning the adoration of the lesser members of the clan. The whole family whisper about her eyes, how they glow white-blue against black like the moon in the night sky and perhaps she has evolved their bloodline to a new level. She paid no mind to such rumors, other than to guard herself better, she had other things to focus on. With secrets shared with her, she worked to improve her station through blackmail and secret alliances. She married far better than she should have, but her husband’s touch could not compare to the passion of a deity.

After a time she began to wax like the moon as the Sun’s fruit grew inside her. Rumors circulated of infidelity, rumors that only increased when she birthed twins that bore no resemblance whatsoever to her husband. The first born was sunkissed brown with hair red as a tiger’s fur. His eyes burned bright like stars against the void. The second born was a pale reflection, with skin light as moonlight and hair a midnight blue. Her eyes were like her mother’s before the divine touch. The children were powerful and did their mother proud, and her children were wanted especially if they’d inherited their mother’s superior eyes.

The maiden’s first born was a difficult child full of questions. He took after his sire in manners as he did in appearance. He was as lazy as a lion, as graceful as a snake, as playful as a colt, as temperamental as the sky. The child would listen to his mother, behave when she gave him a withering look and even went into the family business. He loved his comrades who fought and played and lived by his side. He bristled and postured at those who thought they could command him.  During the third war between nations, he carved a name for himself out of the blood of his nation’s enemies and in a lapse of attention he vanished.

The second born was far more like her mother, soft and mortal and interested in politics. Where her brother bashed through anyone who stood in his way socially, she worked subtly and precisely like a knife hidden in silk slipping into a spine. A true noblewoman born and bred, managing to climb even higher than her mother and marry the head of the clan. She retired from the work of an assassin to birth two children and raise one. The eldest, god-touched like herself, and the youngest, unblessed, a few years later. Soon after the second birth, she died.

Time passed as it must and mortals changed with its passing. 

The maiden grew old in pieces and died not long before her second grandchild was born. The Sun mourned her passing, covering his kingdom in dark clouds, crying flashes of lightning for days afterward. Then he moved on, as gods did, his children were grown and did not need his protection and they could protect their own children in turn. The universe was full of beautiful and interesting things, he could always find a new obsession. And so he did.

The last daughter of the Hyuuga touched by the light of The Sun was a girl named Hinata. She was shy and friendly and preferred not to fight without good reason. Given such a temperament was not becoming of a future career killer in a long line of mercenaries, the clan tried very hard to crush that kind soul and rebuild her better. When that failed she was disowned as the heiress in favor of her more conforming little sister and thrown to the educational system of commoners. 

Into the outside world, she took lessons learned from that sunny place. From her mother, she learned lessons of kindness and the art of diplomacy. From her grandmother, she learned the secret powers of plants and fantastic tales of gods and war. And from her wild uncle, she would soon learn to walk the path less traveled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty darn AU, with the world being somewhere in between Naruto chapter zero and the anime. And for the purposes of this fic, several events in the Naruto timeline either didn't happen or happened really differently. Some people are flat out dead. Some people aren't related to certain people and are related to others.


End file.
